


I am yours.

by Tonks914



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks914/pseuds/Tonks914
Summary: Teddy has loved him since his first breath. Now they finally get to say, "I do."





	I am yours.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [restlessandordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessandordinary/gifts).



> Thank yous all around! To goldentruth813 for giving us this wonderful fest. To coriesocks and valryon for your beta work - this one gave me some trouble and I really appreciate every note and comma correction. And finally, to restlessandordinary for the prompt that I couldn’t pass up even though I was already finished with my JeddyFest submission!

Two hours and thirty six minutes. Two hours and thirty six sleepless, anxious minutes since Teddy said goodnight to everyone in the living room and went upstairs, falling into bed. He needs to sleep if he wants tomorrow to go smoothly, yet here he is, laying on an old twin bed in the Burrow, counting the planks of wood lining the ceiling.

He can’t decide on the exact cause of his restlessness. Sure, he has become accustomed to sleeping with James’s arms wrapped around him but this isn’t their first night spent apart. He’s not having second thoughts; he has never wanted anything in his life more than he wants James. It isn’t even as though tomorrow signifies a colossal change for them, they already live together and they’re even keeping their own names, for Circe’s sake. Despite this, no matter how hard he tries, he can’t seem to turn off his brain.

He is seriously considering raiding the bathroom cabinet for a sleeping draught when his door cracks open. A beam of light hits his eyes, obscuring his vision for a moment before a very familiar silhouette slinks into the room, . James, clearly having trouble seeing in the dark room, stands by the door for a moment while his eyes adjust, looking far better than anyone has right to, in a pair of joggers and an old, baggy t-shirt. Teddy smiles in spite of his earlier conflicted emotions and wonders how he got so lucky.

“You aren’t supposed to be here,” he whispers, attempting to chastise but the fondness for his fiancé is more than apparent in his voice. “Molly was very clear.”

James startles slightly at the Teddy’s unexpected words but recovers quickly, his mouth splitting into an excited grin. “Oh?” he asks innocently, climbing onto Teddy’s bed. “And when did you become such a rule follower, Teds? I think I remember us slipping into each other’s beds plenty of times when we weren’t supposed to,” he says, moving to straddle Teddy’s legs and kissing his lips softly. “Relax, Mr. Head Boy, I just wanted to tell my fiancé goodnight for the last time.”

Teddy smiles as he closes his eyes and inhales James’s scent, allowing the comforting smell to calm his nerves before leaning up and returning the kiss. When their tongues meet, James lets out a soft moan and Teddy can’t help but grin against his lips. “This feels like a lot more than goodnight,” he says, all breath.

James only chuckles, slipping his hand underneath the hem of Teddy’s shirt while kissing down his jaw. God, Teddy wants this - no, he needs this. He wants nothing more than to lose himself completely in James but no matter how hard he tries, his brain won’t stop focusing on this inexplicable sadness.

James pulls back and eyes him, clearly sensing his hesitation. “What’s wrong? Why are you thinking so much?” he asks.

“I’m not,” Teddy says weakly, before attaching his lips to James’s neck in a poor attempt to distract his fiancé.

“Teddy,” James says, as he directs Teddy’s face to meet his very pointed look.

Teddy can’t help but smile at the attempt at severity, the gorgeous smattering of freckles across the bridge of James’s nose and the ever-present mischievous glint in his eyes, somewhat ruining the effect. Teddy sits up as best he can with the younger man perched on his lap, dropping a quick kiss to his lips before finally giving voice to the thoughts that have been plaguing him. “It’s just weird, I guess. Not having any family there tomorrow,” he finishes lamely.

“That’s bollocks and you know it,” James insists, rubbing Teddy’s back softly. “They’re your people too. Or did you forget that period where you wouldn’t touch me for that exact reason?” James says on a laugh, and he’s not wrong. Teddy had had a very difficult time dealing with the almost-family feeling of their relationship, at first. Looking back now it feels silly, but at the time all the obstacles had felt nearly insurmountable.

“Everyone out there would be at your wedding whether you were marrying me or some random, ugly, boring bloke.” Teddy lets out a bark of laughter, kissing the corner of James’s mouth simply because he can’t help it. “Seriously, Teds, my dad is your bloody best man.”

“I know, just…” There’s so much he wants to say; how he wishes it was his own dad standing beside him, instead of Harry; how much he wants it to be his mom who was giving him a good luck kiss; how he’d kill to be able to find his gran in the crowd and see her comforting smile when he was feeling shaky.

It all makes him feel so ungrateful;, this loneliness hanging over every happy event, even when surrounded by people who love him. Here he is with the man he loves more than anything literally in his lap, and he has the honor of standing in front of all of their friends and family and becoming his husband tomorrow. What could be better than that? He wants to say all of this but the words get stuck in his throat so he instead he breaks eye contact and focuses on pulling at a loose thread in the duvet.

James eyes him a moment, as if he can read every one of Teddy’s thoughts as they happen. It has always been this way, even when they were kids; Teddy has always felt stripped completely bare around him. “We could say sod the whole thing?” James suggests, unexpectedly. “You know I don’t need a party to remind me how much I love you.”

“You don’t want to marry me?” Teddy asks playfully, ignoring the tightness in his chest that the words cause.

“Don’t be daft. I didn’t say you were getting out of it that easily. I’m just saying that if it makes you too sad that they won’t be there, we could always apparate to the States and elope?” Teddy leans back to look at him properly; it is clear from James’s expression that he is serious. He is completely willing to abandon the wedding that his family planned for him if it will make Teddy happy.

Teddy can see it so clearly, too – running away in the dead of night, just the two of them, giggling wildly and standing in front of a ridiculous muggle Elvis. The thought makes him smile, but he knows it isn’t exactly right. James loves his loud, crazy family and has always felt stronger with them by his side. The thought of watching him go through a major life event without them makes Teddy’s chest ache in sympathy. He could never do that to him. However, just the knowledge that James loves him enough to make that sacrifice is enough.

“No,” he says, without the slightest bit of apprehension, dropping a light kiss to James’s throat with every statement. “I want to become your husband. In front of everyone. Tomorrow.”

James’s eyes become comically large and he bites his lower lip. “ _Tomorrow_.” He repeats excitedly, pushing Teddy back against the pillows and settling himself between his legs before kissing him with intent. With every touch and with every kiss, Teddy feels his nerves settle and the hole in his heart heal a little bit.

 

The next morning Teddy is well rested, James’s late night visit having exercised him into a deep sleep. He smirks to himself, raising his wand to his own neck to vanish the last love bite, as memories of the previous night flood his mind. Even after all these years, thinking about James in this way still makes his heart rate increase and heat pool in his gut. He briefly wonders if it’ll always feel this way.

Chuckling at himself, he shakes his head and turns to the conjured, floor-length mirror, pulling at his navy blue tuxedo jacket for at least the fifth time in the last ten minutes. He darkens his hair slightly and then lightens it to its original bright turquoise, which should clash but surprisingly works well with the navy. Once he approves of what he sees, he reaches into his pocket and thumbs the ring inside.He turns it repeatedly, feeling the faint sizzle of his own magic pulsing from the sliver of his wand that is embedded into the metal.

Where the previous night was filled with sadness, this morning he can only focus on his excitement. Today feels like the day his whole life has been leading up to and he can’t wait to get started. While he gets ready, all the memories of James play like a home movie in his brain, each one giving him strength.

Six years old, the memory fuzzy but still there, of meeting the pink, scrunched infant, and expecting to feel jealous but instead feeling only love. Eleven and his unspoken disappointment at leaving for Hogwarts without his God brother alongside him. Sixteen and making excuses to keep the younger man as a constant fixture amongst his friends. Twenty-five and terrified, tasting James’s lips for the first time. Twenty-seven and James down on one knee, with tears in his eyes and a promise of forever.

Godric, he’s so in love. He can’t even rid himself of his soppy smile when his godfather comes in, looking quite distinguished in his own grey tuxedo. Harry assesses him for a moment before shaking his head. “How are you not more nervous?” he asks on a laugh. “Before my wedding, Hermione had to sneak me a calming draught. Then when that didn’t work, Ron had to sneak me a few shots of firewhiskey.”

Teddy laughs warmly, clearly picturing a young, nervous Harry standing exactly where he is “I was really nervous last night, actually,” he admits. “Today though, I’m just excited. I guess I just needed a good night’s sleep.”

“Right,” Harry teases, clearly holding back a laugh. “I’m sure that visit from James had nothing to do with it.” Teddy’s mouth drops open, as he racks his brain, trying to recall if they’d remembered to cast a silencing charm. Harry saves him from his agony with a slap to his back. “I saw him sneaking out of your room last night. And don’t worry, I’ll take it to my grave; Weasley women scare me too.”

Teddy smiles and lets out a relieved sigh, less because he’s afraid of Weasley women and more because he’s thankful that Harry hadn’t heard the evidence of his and James’s rendezvous. It’s one thing to assume that Teddy’s having sex with his son, quite another to hear it for himself.

“Thanks, Harry,” he replies sincerely.

Instead of responding, Harry clears his throat and pushes up his glasses; the gesture a clear sign that he’s about to approach something with emotional weight. Teddy waits patiently for him to begin. “So, this is a bit of an unorthodox gift,” he starts, “but your dad had this with him at the battle of Hogwarts.”

He reaches into his jacket pocket and produces what looks like a piece of paper. Teddy’s heart lurches at the mention of the battle, but he reaches out to accept the gift and is surprised to be looking at an infant version of himself. The little Teddy, with a head of bright turquoise hair – not at all dissimilar to the hair he wears today – lifts one cheek into a close imitation of a smile, which Teddy can’t help but return.

“It ended up in my possession after...well, you know. And anyway, it’s something blue and all that.” Harry moves to peer at the picture over Teddy’s shoulder. For a moment, they stand in comfortable silence, watching the picture play on a loop, before Harry continues. “Actually, this photograph was the first time I ever saw you. Even in that intense moment, your dad was so proud to show you off that, I don’t know, I just thought that maybe carrying it with you would be like having a piece of him.” Harry’s voice breaks on the last word, his lips twisting in a way that reminds Teddy so much of James. “I’m sorry he’s not here, Ted. I’m sorry they’re _all_ not here. I know how hard it is.”

He tries to swallow the lump in his throat but gives up and reaches out, pulling Harry into a hug. Harry grips him fiercely as Teddy buries his face in his shoulder, the two of them losing their battles against their tears. “Thank you, Harry. Thank you for everything.” He hopes that the depth of his words is understood.

Harry leans back, holding Teddy by the arms and giving him a watery smile, showing Teddy he knows exactly what he means. “I love you, Teddy,” he says, “and I am so proud that I get to officially call you one of my sons after today.”

“Me too,” Teddy whispers.

Harry squeezes his shoulders before stepping back and scrubbing his hands down his face, while Teddy fills his cheeks with air and slowly lets it out. The two men look at each other and then dissolve into soft laughter at their own emotional outbursts.

They’ve barely had time to compose themselves when a blast of blue light enters the room, taking the form of a hare. “It’s time,” Luna’s sing-song voice announces softly from the patronus, causing Teddy’s stomach to fill with excited butterflies.

“Well, I better get out there,” Harry says as the hare dissolves. “Don’t forget to listen closely and come out right as the music changes, okay?”

“Got it,” Teddy says.

Harry gives him one last quick hug before exiting through the back door, and then once again, Teddy is alone. He takes a deep breath, glancing in the mirror for a final time. He can hear the string music that he and James chose drifting in from the back garden and synchronizes his breaths with the beat.

In.

Out.

In.

Out. _This is it_.

When the song change happens, he is unafraid. He smiles broadly and steps confidently through the door.

Once Teddy’s eyes adjust to the scene in front of him, he can’t help but gasp. The back garden of the Burrow is entirely unrecognizable. The usually-overgrown foliage has been cleared away to reveal a gorgeous field with blossoming trees as a backdrop. White chairs are organized into a spiral and in each one sits a smiling member of the family, twisted towards him. He glances to the side and not five feet to his right stands James, looking so beautiful that it takes his breath away.

The matching navy blue suit that he wears is perfectly tailored, showcasing the width of his chest and the strength in his arms. His hair, although tamed more than usual, is still a bit stubborn with pieces sticking out here and there, and Teddy wants nothing more than to reach out and smooth them down. James meets his eyes and seems to be just as immobile, his mouth, slightly open and his eyes glassy as he looks adoringly at Teddy.

“Well, go on,” a voice yells from the audience, shaking Teddy from his stupor.

He goes to move but James is already on him. Three steps of his long, muscular legs until he’s captured Teddy’s face in his hands, kissing him hungrily. For a moment, they lose themselves in each other, their guests entirely forgotten..

“Oi, it’s not time for that yet!” another voice, clearly Fred this time, shouts as everyone else chuckles.

James pulls back, flashing Teddy a watery smile before twisting his lips to one side in a futile attempt to stifle the tears. Teddy catches one that escapes his left eye and, knowing that James doesn’t like to cry in front of the family, flips two fingers dramatically in Fred’s direction to lighten the mood.

Teddy is instantly rewarded with James throwing his head back in a full body laugh and despite Molly’s tut from the front row, he doesn’t regret it. Smiling now, James bites his lip and reaches down, entwining their fingers together.

Teddy gives a small nod, answering the silent question and they take their first steps through the spiral of chairs. Teddy questioned at first, the unorthodox seating but the women in the family insisted that he’d love it. To be honest, he didn’t care as long as at the end of it James would be his husband. But now as each of their guests, each of the people who have shaped them into the men they are today, have a front row seat to their walking hand in hand down the aisle, he can see that it was the right choice.

They proceed past his coworkers and James’s teammates, old friends, new friends, and even some members of the Hogwarts staff. Next, the aunts and uncles that Teddy has known his whole life positively beam at them as they walk by. With every step, the familiar caress of James’s thumb on the back of his palm erases the last of his anxiety and he is left with only an overwhelming feeling of love.

When they get to the Weasley cousins, with the exception of the impeccable Victoire bouncing her baby girl in her lap, it’s anything but dignified. Chuckles can be heard from the crowd as a few wolf whistles sound. Fred especially doesn’t try to hide his excitement, reaching out and demanding a high five from each of them. They comply with a laugh before moving to the last filled seats – Molly, Arthur, Lily, and Gin. As the four of them stand to slip flowers onto their lapels – three for Teddy and one for James – Teddy is overcome with the sense of belonging. Their smiles of love and adoration are as much for him as they are for James, and in this moment he feels immensely fortunate to have them.

After brief hugs, they finally reach the dais, where Hermione is standing and waiting. She looks perfectly put together, and the fierceness that she radiates is only slightly shadowed by her loving smile. To her right stands Albus, who immediately envelopes his brother in a hug, clearly moved by the emotions of the day. His smile is a big, cheesy thing, and Teddy can only hope that someone turns a camera in his direction soon. Harry is to her left, still grinning from ear to ear, and he reaches out to smack Teddy on the back before pulling James into a quick embrace.

After their brief separation, James turns back to him, scrunching his nose excitedly and grabbing both of Teddy’s hands, holding on impossibly tight. Teddy is thankful for him, his touch anchoring him to the present. They smile warmly at each other as Hermione’s voice sounds through the garden.

“Welcome, and thank you for joining us on this most happy of days. We are here today for a celebration. A celebration not only of James and Teddy, but of love, of friendship, of commitment, and of family. It’s no accident that each of you are here today, as each of you were and are important in the individual and collective lives of Teddy and James,” she says, taking time to look around at the attendants. Even though she’s been the Minister for many years, Teddy is always astonished by her public speaking skills.

“I truly can’t think of a better venue than the Weasley garden for this event. As it was in this garden where Teddy first taught James to fly – a few years sooner than Ginny and Harry were comfortable with, might I add.” Hermione pauses, allowing for a few chuckles before continuing. “It was in this garden where James broke Teddy’s nose with a bludger when they were supposed to be degnoming.” Teddy watches as James’s mouth drops open in shock, a look that he is sure is mirrored on his own face. They thought they’d gotten away with it. “And yes, boys, we all knew.” Teddy lets out a disbelieving laugh as James throws his head back in a cackle, before reaching out and lightly flicking Teddy’s nose.

“And now, on this joyous day, it is in this garden where these two men, these two best mates, become husbands.” Teddy looks at James, feeling his heart skip a beat at the devotion written all over his face, and he squeezes his hands once. He feels like he’s staring too intently but he wants to remember every moment of this, every detail.

“Marriage is a beautiful thing and one only made better by supportive people in your lives. So I ask, do you, the family and friends of these men, promise to help Teddy and James on their journey? To love, support, and aid them in any way that you can to make their marriage stronger? Please, respond, we do.”

“We do,” the congregation echoes. Teddy feels Harry softly squeeze his shoulders from behind.

“Well, this is the part where I _would_ ask you two to take hands and face each other but I see that we already have that covered,” Hermione jokes, causing Teddy to blush slightly. He’d forgotten that particular instruction in his need to be touching James.

“So. Do you James, take Edward – “

“No.” James says and Teddy hears a slight gasp from his right. He chuckles quietly because he doesn’t have a doubt as to what James is going to say. “Teddy,” he corrects, immediately flashing a mischievous smirk Teddy’s way.

Hermione chuckles. “My apologies. Do you, James, take Teddy to be your partner in life, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

James looks directly at him, the passion in his gaze causing Teddy’s stomach to flip. “I do,” he says vehemently.

“And do you, _Teddy_ , take James to be your partner in life, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

 _As long as we both shall live still won’t be long enough_ , he thinks, but all he manages to squeak out through his building emotions is a simple, “I do.”

“The rings?” Hermione prompts, collecting them from Albus and Harry in turn. In his peripheral vision, Teddy can see her waving her wand in a complicated pattern above her hand. That’s all the focus he can give her right now, his eyes refusing to leave James’s. “Teddy,” she says, extending her hand.

Teddy takes the ring from her open palm before taking James’s outstretched hand in his, holding the ring at the tip of his finger and voicing their memorized vows. “Jamie, with this ring, I give myself to you, wholly and without hesitation. I am yours for the rest of our days,” he says, slipping the ring onto James’s finger and, loving the way it looks, he pulls James’s hand to his mouth, dropping a quick kiss to his knuckles.

“Cheesy git,” James whispers, smiling fondly before turning to Hermione to collect his own ring. He holds his hand out, the motion a silent request for Teddy’s hand which he hurries to fulfill.

“With this ring, I give myself to you, wholly and without hesitation. I am yours, Teddy, for the rest of our days,” James says quietly, the promise for Teddy’s ears alone. He slips the ring onto his finger and Teddy flexes his hand once, feeling James’s familiar magic settling over him like a calming blanket. He steals a look, immediately loving the way the dark birch from James’s own wand beautifully contrasts his pale skin. He grasps James’s left hand in his own, stroking over the wedding band as Hermione settles her wand above them.

“Well then, by the power vested in me, as the Minister for Magic, I now pronounce you bound for life.” With a flick of her wand, golden coils wrap around their joined hands before disappearing. “You may now kiss your husband.”

Teddy grabs James’s face, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. To an outsider, there is nothing remarkable about it but kissing his _husband_ , for the first time, means everything to Teddy. When they pull back James briefly rests his forehead against his, smiling like he’s won the world.

“Without further ado,” Hermione announces, excitedly, “it is my immense pleasure to present to you, for the first time as a married couple, Messrs. Teddy and James Lupin.”

He feels James’s hand tighten in his own, hears the eruption of applause from their friends and family, sees the confetti falling all around him, but his mind has entirely stuttered on one word - _Lupin_. His head shoots up to look at his husband, _Merlin – James is his husband._

“Lupin?” He asks, in utter disbelief. Surely Hermione must have misspoken.

James’s face lights up in a full grin as he nods excitedly. “I’d hoped you’d be able to hear that over this lot.”

“Are you sure?” Teddy asks, still not quite believing this turn of events.

“Of course, I’m sure. You’re my family, Teds.” He whispers, bringing his hand up to cup the side of Teddy’s face.

Teddy covers his hand with his own, as a small sob escapes his lips. “I love you so much,” he blurts out, as if their wedding ceremony only moments before hadn’t already covered that.

“Forever, Teddy.” James declares, kissing his forehead before turning to face their beautiful family. And then, without any hesitation, hand-in-hand, they take their first steps into their future; together.


End file.
